


I'll always choose you

by myhead_myuniverse



Series: Thiam - soulmates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hayden wants him back, M/M, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Protective Liam Dunbar, insecure Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: «Yes, I’d go back to her… Over anybody else. »Liam’s words rung through his ears. Hayden was back in town. Of course, he had said it way before they became a thing but Theo remembered how the younger man had really meant those words.«Anybody else» That included him. He knew it was too good to be true, that it wouldn’t last, nothing good in his life ever last.He was sat at the end of Liam’s bed staring at wall. He had been there since maybe an hour now, since his boyfriend left, since he ran out of the house, since Scott called him to say that Hayden was at his house, that she was coming back to Beacon Hills, coming back to him.He was nervously playing with his fingers, waiting. Waiting for Liam to come back, to push the door and tell him he’s sorry with those fucking puppy eyes. Tell him he’s sorry but they can’t be together anymore, that he doesn’t love him and he doesn’t want him anymore, maybe he never did. He’s waiting for it because he can’t afford to be hopeful, to believe that Liam would choose him, he just can’t because that would break him.





	I'll always choose you

«Yes, I’d go back to her… Over anybody else. »

Liam’s words rung through his ears. Hayden was back in town. Of course, he had said it way before they became a thing but Theo remembered how the younger man had really meant those words.

«Anybody else» That included him. He knew it was too good to be true, that it wouldn’t last, nothing good in his life ever last.

He was sat at the end of Liam’s bed staring at wall. He had been there since maybe an hour now, since his boyfriend left, since he ran out of the house, since Scott called him to say that Hayden was at his house, that she was coming back to Beacon Hills, coming back to him.

He was nervously playing with his fingers, waiting. Waiting for Liam to come back, to push the door and tell him he’s sorry with those fucking puppy eyes. Tell him he’s sorry but they can’t be together anymore, that he doesn’t love him and he doesn’t want him anymore, maybe he never did. He’s waiting for it because he can’t afford to be hopeful, to believe that Liam would choose him, he just can’t because that would break him.

He didn’t even notice he was crying when a tear reached his lips. The salty taste brought him back to reality. He wiped his face angrily. He was pathetic, when did he became so soft, so… Weak.

Saying he never noticed how much place Liam was taking in his life would be a lie. Over the months the werewolf became more than just his anchor. He became his other half, his best friend. He helped him with his nightmares, his hallucinations. He helped him figuring things out, controlling his anxiety, his guilt. He taught him how to act, how to care about others. He helped him forget that he lived his whole fucking life as a lab rat and an evil monster. And he almost…Almost made him forget that he didn’t deserve all of this… Deserve him. Maybe that’s what pushed him away, having to take care of him, to reassure him and deal with all of this. Maybe he was tired of this… Of him. Because he knew, everybody knew that Liam, kind and innocent Liam, deserved better than Theo the heartless murderer.

It was too good to be true, Theo knew that. He held on to it as long as he could and maybe now it was time to let go, to let Liam live and be happy.

His heart hurt like it never did before, not even when the doctors tortured him. He wanted to run, to scream, to hit something but he wasn’t able to move.

He remembered how happy Hayden made Liam. His whole body was shaking. He was losing control. He couldn’t help his eyes flashing yellow, his claws and his fangs going through his skin. It hurts. It hurts so much more than anything he’d ever felt.

Who said that feelings were a good thing?

Right now, his feelings were tearing him apart.

All he could think about was Liam’s face. Liam’s face painted with shock and happiness, and something else he couldn’t quite figure out. Pity maybe, because he knew he would have to find a way to get rid of the chimera.

_“Scott wants me to go see them, I’ll be back ok?”_

Theo remembers how his heart stopped beating.

_“Yeah, sure.”_

Liam pecked his lips and ran out, giving away mixed chemo-signals.

*********************************************

It had taken much more time that he planned it to. It was late when he pushed the door to his house.

_“Theo?”_

There was no answer. His boyfriend was probably in the shower or asleep right now. He walked up the stairs slowly trying not to wake him up.

He could smell something was wrong when he reached the door of his… Of _their_ room. He pushed the door open to see the chimera lying on the bed wrapped up in all the sheets and blankets he found in the room.

 _“Hey, baby?”_ Liam whispered not too loudly not to wake up his boyfriend if he was really sleeping.

 _“You’re back?”_ Theo said, his voice sounding weak and distant.

The werewolf undressed himself. He pushed back the blankets and slipped under. He laid on top of his boyfriend before pulling back the blankets on top of them.

_“You’re so cold.”_

_“I know”_ He just said. He could smell the girl all over Liam and it was driving him mad but he didn’t dare moving, pushing him away.

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing”_

Liam sighed loudly. _“If you want to lie to me, you need to get better at it…”_

It was Theo’s turn to sigh.

_“I could smell it from the hallway”_

Theo didn’t know what to say, how to say it.

 _“How was your day?”_ He answered ignoring Liam’s question even if he knew Liam would never let it go.

_“It was great. Hayden is moving back to Beacon Hills with her sister, we helped them…”_

Theo’s eyes fell close, hand playing with his boyfriend’s hair. He couldn’t help but take in everything he could from how their skin felt against each other to how their scent smelled mixed together. He tried to remember everything, to keep something from the only time in his life he’d ever been happy.

_“Ok! I answered your question, now tell me what the fuck is wrong before I lose my damn mind.”_

Theo’s anxious scent was going through Liam’s nose, filling him with worry. It wasn’t the first time Theo felt nervous, anxious but it had never been so strong and the smell was driving him mad.

_“You know it’s okay right… I understand.”_

_“What..? Theo what are you talking about?”_

Liam was confused. He pushed himself up to look at his boyfriend.

_“When…When she left you said…”_

_“Theo…”_

_“You said that if she came back, you’d go back to her. Over… You’d choose her over anyone else…”_

A sight mixed with a chuckled came out of Liam’s mouth. A sigh of relief.

_“You’re not serious are you?”_

_“Liam…I…”_

_“I…I’m in love with you…And I don’t know what to say… I don’t know what to do anymore to make you understand that.”_

He took the chimera’s face in his hands.

_“But you said…”_

_“Theo look at me…”_

It took a while before Theo’s eyes met with his.

_“I was angry, sad… My girlfriend, whom I though was the love of my life left me because she didn’t feel safe. I said thing I didn’t mean…”_

_“You meant that, I know you did, I heard it…”_

_“Yeah, well, I meant it at the time. Not anymore.”_

_“But she came back for you...”_

_“Not only for me but she did told me she still had some feelings for me but… I don’t, not anymore. I told her I found the love of my life. That I found you.”_

_“You told her about me?”_

_“Well, I told her about my handsome boyfriend but I just wanted to go home so we didn’t talk much.”_

Theo nodded still uncertain.

_“What do I need to do Theo? For you to believe me, when I say you’re the love of my life, that I love you and I’ll never let go.”_

A small smile woke up in the chimera’s face making the werewolf’s heart jump.

_“Nobody ever cared for me… No one before you. I just… Sometimes it’s hard for me to really believe that you always choose me. When… When you deserve so much better…”_

_“Stop that… Please, stop saying this over and over again. You deserve to be happy, just as much. You make me happy Theo, like nobody else ever did. I don’t want anyone else, I don’t need anyone else… I want you, I need you, only you..!”_

Liam pressed his lips against Theo’s keeping him from talking back. He knew neither of them would win this battle, not tonight. He knew, from the beginning, that he would have to fight to make his boyfriend see everything he deserved and how far he’d come from the first time they met. Yelling at each other, throwing words back and forth for hours wouldn’t help anyone. Theo needed to be comforted and loved.

He buried his hands in Theo’s hair and pressed his tongue against his lips.

They loved each other. There was no doubt.

***************************************

Liam had a boyfriend.

It’s not that Hayden couldn’t believe it, she knew that Liam was bi when they started dating. It didn’t matter to her that it was a guy or a girl, what mattered is that she had come back for him and he was with someone else. What mattered is that she thought she still had a chance until he said that the guy was the love of his life, but didn’t he told her the same thing when they were together?

Her hope wasn’t totally gone.

There was a pack night at Scott’s house tonight. Even though, she knew the beta would probably bring his boyfriend, she still thought it was a good occasion to try and win him back.

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Yes, it had to work. They belonged together.

*****************************************

_“Theo, let me go. We’ll be late.”_

_“I don’t care”_ The chimera said snuggling closer to his boyfriend, tightening his grip around the werewolf’s waist.

_“Yeah, well, I do. We’re always late. I want to show Scott I can be responsible for once.”_

Theo sighed letting go of him.

_“It’s not fun to be responsible.”_

A light chuckle came out of Liam’s mouth as he pushed himself off the bed.

_“Do you say that because I said no to sex or because you don’t want to go at pack night where Hayden will be.”_

_“Both”_ Theo whined. _“We could skip that one? Say we’re sick and we can’t go”_

 _“No way. You get your ass out of bed and get dress we’re leaving in 15 minutes.”_ He said walking through the door.

Theo groaned pushing himself out of bed.

 _“Maybe you’ll get a reward when we come back.”_ Liam whispered in the hallway hoping Theo would hear it.

And he did…

Liam heard him jump on his feet, running for the shower.

***************************************************

Everyone was already there when she arrived.

Liam was there.

Sitting on the couch, alone. He was smiling, happy and Hayden just wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him.

She was going straight for the empty place next to the werewolf when someone screamed his name.

 _“Liam Dunbar! You’re an asshole!”_ The chimera said entering the room.

The smile on Liam’s lips stretched wider.

_“You were taking too long! I told you I didn’t want to be late this time.”_

Theo Fucking Raeken. Scott had told her, Liam and the devil were living together. Theo didn’t have anywhere to go and Liam offered him a place to stay.

He had always been too nice. She was almost surprised the beta hadn’t been murdered in his sleep.

 _“I was walking down the stairs and you ran out! I was ready you idiot! You did it on purpose!”_ Liam laughed.

The younger man pushed himself of the couch and walked to Theo. Hayden contained a gasp when Theo’s hands settle on Liam’s hips and the beta’s arms came around the chimera’s neck.

Liam and Theo. Together. Impossible.

_“You took more than 15 minutes.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“I love you too babe”_

It had to be a joke. They were clearly pranking her.

Liam pulled the older man in a kiss and she almost screamed.

She looked around the house, no one seemed shocked or surprised. Even Scott didn’t seem to react.

Did they all forget?

He must’ve brainwashed them.

He must’ve done something because none of them could’ve forgot or forgive them that easily.

 _“Liam?”_ She said once they broke away. _“Can I talk to you?”_

 _“umm… Sure.”_ He hesitated throwing a look at his boyfriend.

He followed her up the stairs, into Scott’s room. She closed the door behind them in a vain attempt to keep the conversation private even if she knew they wouldn’t listen. Well, Theo probably would but she could live with that.

********************************************

Theo could hear her heart beating faster and faster as she pulled Liam away. He was surprised she didn’t start screaming after him.

He let himself fall onto the couch concentrating on his hearing.

 _“Theo is your boyfriend?”_ She said in disbelief. _“Theo who manipulated you and almost killed Scott! Are you fucking insane!? All of you!”_

The chimera almost winced at that. She was saying out loud what he was thinking.

_“You left, Hayden. You weren’t there.”_

_“I know that, Liam!”_

_“No, you don’t”_

The werewolf took some deep breath, taking control of his anger.

_“He saved me… More times than I can count.”_

Theo’s breath caught in his throat.

_“That night… When I came to save you in the wild hunt. He almost sacrificed himself so I could survive.”_

Hayden huffed, making Liam’s heart beat faster.

 _“You left.”_ He breathed out.

_“I get that, Liam, but you know why I did it.”_

_“I’m not blaming it on you! But you weren’t there when it happened!”_ Liam said losing his temper. _“We fought together against the hunters. He saved me. From them, from myself. He saved Nolan and Mason too.He helped me control my anger and no one ever managed to do that for me. He’s my anchor Hayden can you understand that?”_

A warm feeling was spreading through his chest. He was Liam’s anchor, just like Liam was his.

_“You weren’t there when it happened. Everyone left for college, my pack was gone but he stayed, to make sure I was alright. And I wasn’t, I really wasn’t and he felt it even though I kept saying otherwise. So he stayed longer and made me see I could look over Beacon Hills just like Scott did, see that I wasn’t just a useless kid.”_

Hayden’s jaw was clenched tight.

_“He started hanging out with Mason, Corey and I. Like we were just normal kids playing video games, like nothing could come tomorrow and kill us all! And that… That helped Mason and Corey go out of their house without being scared of everything. He made them feel safe! Do you know how hard he had to work for that? For them to trust him! But he never gave up because it mattered to me, to him.”_

Theo’s eyes fell on the couple next to him. He never knew he helped them. The chimera blinked away a few tears.

_“You weren’t there when it happened, Hayden. Everyone has gotten over it, so should you…”_

_“What if I can’t Liam!?”_ She said, her eyes filled with tears. _“What if I can’t? Because I’m in love with you but you’re choosing a cold hearted murderer instead of me.”_

_“I’m in love, Hayden, and I’m happy… I thought we could be friends but maybe we can’t. Good luck with your life.”_

He walked passed her ending the conversation.

**********************************************

Liam’s hands were shaking when he walked back to the living room.

He sat on Theo’s lap, snuggling against his chest as the older man wrapped his arms around him.

 _“Thank you”_ The chimera whispered pressing a kiss on top on his head.

 _“You don’t have to do that.”_ Liam mumbled. _“Don’t thank me, I just said the truth.”_

Hayden stormed passed them and left, angry.

 _“I love you”_ Theo said tugging him closer.

_“I love you too.”_

_“You two are disgustingly cute.”_ Corey said making Theo smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
